Nights Of Pure Insanity
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They thought they were far removed from the chaos of the Attitude Era. But when things cross the line, is it the era re-emerging with a vengeance? Or is something else at play?
1. Pushed Past The Limit

_**Monday Night Raw, 20 minutes earlier, Amanda's perspective…**_

 _"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw. Michael Cole with Booker T and Corey Graves to see the match leading up to SummerSlam. Finn Balor vs Bray Wyatt." Michael Cole said with excitement._

 _I had read the script just to see what would happen to Finn and when I saw that part of it was left blank, that concerned me._

 _After Finn and Bray were in the ring facing each other, my theme song had come on._

 _"Look who's here guys." Booker said. All the men stood up._

 _Booker gave me a hug, Michael shook my hand and I waved to Corey before I blew Finn a kiss and sat next to Booker._

 _I put on the headphones and looked to them. "Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked._

 _"Well it's good to see you here tonight, Mandy." Corey said._

 _"Happy to be here. Sitting next to my favorite men. Next to Finn and the former Shield members." I said._

 _Another thing that concerned me was the reunion of two thirds of The Shield… it just didn't feel right without Roman._

 _The match went on and I went down to ringside when I saw Bray grab something out from under the ring during the match… the lights went out as I ran into the ring and pushed Finn out of the way._

 _The lights came back on and I covered my face with my arms but that… aw, damn it, what the fuck?!_

 _Bray yelled, "The Demon spawn had ruined one of our greatest treasures! Let this take away the pain and let her see the light again!" as I started rolling around frantically, trying to get the fake blood off._

 _I stood up and launched myself at Bray, slamming my fists, arms and elbows into his head as he screamed… okay so I might've picked up on some of Brock's fighting style in MMA but it helps at times._

 _The next thing I feel is Finn pulling me back and I just start going off in his native language before switching to English._

" _What the fuck is going on here?! This isn't the fucking 90s, you fucking wannabe version of Gangrel!" I yell at Bray… damn, Gangrel's gonna be pissed if he's watching, he hated this Ministry Of Darkness gimmick at times as well as The Brood... don't get me wrong, he loved teaming with Edge and Christian but he felt like they needed to move on from the darker storyline sooner than they did._

" _Mandy, calm down, love. Remember, there are young children watching." Finn says, trying to calm me down._

 _Yeah, young children who are probably scarred out of their minds now… chances are, their parents are explaining to them that this is all scripted…_

 **Present time…**

"Should we calm her down? She's starting to freak me out." Bray says as Amanda muttered while pacing back and forth, still covered in the fake blood.

"Who in the hell on the creative team decided it was a good idea to start pouring fake blood on people?!" Amanda asked, her arms crossed.

"Well… Bray brought it up to me just last week and I thought that it would be a good idea and the creative just left it for him to improve it." Kurt said, feeling like he had to fess up to the young diva.

"You two have fucking lost your minds… 19 years ago, we would've gotten away with this, we could be pulled off the USA network because of bullshit like this!" Amanda says, her voice starting to crack from anger.

"Young lady, calm down. And don't you start cursing at me again… I swear one of these days, you're gonna have us kicked off the air for cursing." Kurt said.

Finn smiled and said, "I find it quite fiery, she's got a hell of a mouth."

Kurt glared at him, Finn trying to behave and him and Amanda were tempted to beeline it from the office… but then Kurt turned to Amanda.

"And I know you're upset but didn't anyone inform you what was going on?" Kurt says.

"No… that part of the script was left blank. The ones we got anyway." Amanda says, Finn resting his hand on her back.

"That's far from the first time they've screwed up, the last one was at Battleground." Finn says.

"Yeah… I'm gonna go see what I can find out but I'm sure our creative team's gone rogue. Go on, you two." Kurt says.

Finn and Amanda left, reaching their locker room and Amanda peeled her Balor Club tank top off before she pulled her shoes and socks off.

"Someone's gotta tell Mr. McMahon that it's not 1997 anymore… the old man's gone senile." Amanda says.

"He's nearly 72 so yeah, he's going crazy… as for out there, I wouldn't want it any other way than us protecting each other." Finn says before the two kissed.

"I better go get this stuff off me…" Amanda says before she headed into the restroom.

Stripping down completely and cleaning her makeup off after taking her pale blue contact lenses out, she cleaned them off and put them in their case before she got into the shower and closed the glass door.

Amanda turned the water on before scrubbing the fake blood off of her. The soap and red mixed together as it swirled down the drain… Amanda reminded herself of the differences in the eras.

But there weren't any differences with what happened out there tonight.


	2. Things Aren't Easy To Let Go

_**May 28th 2005, Cena household…**_

" _I'm telling you, something strange is outside!" Dan yelled._

" _Shh, you'll wake Mandy!" Sean whispered… but both brothers heard footsteps at the staircase._

" _You already did…"_

 _The two turned, seeing their 14 year old sister in her pajamas with her hair in a bedhead texture._

" _Why do you have Dad's shotgun, Dan?" Amanda asked with a sleepy yawn._

" _There's something strange outside, kiddo." Dan says, Amanda looking to the windows… but all she saw was the late spring frost on them._

 _When she walked over with a towel and wiped the window clean, she saw a strange light… but it disappeared as her brothers reached the window._

" _Alright, back upstairs." Sean says, taking Amanda back to her room and helping her lie down._

 _Amanda's eyes closed after her head hit the pillow, Sean kissing her on her forehead after pulling the covers over her._

" _Sweet dreams, kiddo." Sean whispered, heading downstairs after pulling Amanda's bedroom door to a close._

" _I wonder what she saw…" Dan says._

" _If she saw anything, it was most likely the neighbor's watch lights. Now let's just crash." Sean says, heading back up to his old room._

 _Dan put the gun's safety back on and put it away in the safe, locking it… but he knew that his teenage sister saw something._

 _It was about four in the morning that Amanda's curiosity overwhelmed her… she pulled a thick jacket on and snuck outside, her dad's hunting rifle in hand._

 _Amanda pulled the bolt back after hearing something in the distance, aiming the rifle… but the shadowy figure was retreating so she went back into the house._

" _Get a grip… it was probably just a deer you scared off, this is a rural area after all." Amanda muttered, locking the rifle up and heading back to bed..._

 **Present time...**

At the hotel later, ice packs were taped to Amanda's arms after she was in her pajamas and curled up in the bed.

"Better now, love?" Finn asks, pulling the tape off of Amanda's arms and throwing the melted ice packs away.

"Yeah… just going over it again. Not the best idea but if I can't figure out who it was, it'll drive me crazy." Amanda says as Finn stretched out next to her and Amanda pulling the covers closer to them after he pulled her into his arms… the weather was weird in Boston during August as temperatures dipped into the mid 60s.

Amanda was no stranger to Massachusetts weather but the last time she lived in the state was when she was 15.

Amanda let out a low moan when Finn kissed her neck and ran his fingers through her hair, Finn turning her onto her front after pulling her top off and trailing kisses up her spine as he dug his fingers into her hips.

Slowly pulling her shorts off after turning her onto her back, Finn felt Amanda's nails run down his back.

At the same time, Dean's head snapped up as he walked down the hallway.

"Acting like fucking teenagers, those two." Dean mutters with a chuckle as he disappeared into his and Renee's room.

 _ **Six days later, WWE Summerslam…**_

Amanda would be lying if she said she didn't feel any nervousness going into the event… especially after last year.

She stayed completely still as the white, green and grey wings were being painted on her as she was in her green and white outfit… it was one of her Demon Queen ones.

The door opened as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, her curls in a high ponytail as Finn walked into the room, painted in white, black and blue paint with a green stripe… it was in a similar style to the one from last year.

"Hmm… tempting me, my Demon Queen." Finn whispered as he brushed his fingers along her smooth thighs after she turned around.

"We've gotta get out there soon…" Amanda whispered, her left hand entwining with his right before they headed out of their locker room.

 _ **Balor vs Wyatt…**_

Bray watched as Amanda stood up at the stage, her arms stretched out and her back turned to him.

"He took you, the only thing pure in this hellish world of ours and destroyed you!" Bray yelled.

Amanda would be lying if she said that his words didn't cause a twinge of aggravation with her but she had heard worse shouted at her.

Finn's Demon King music blared through the Barclays Center at loud decibels, Finn crawling out to Amanda, climbing up to her and resting his hands on her hips… he pulled her to him like a true demon taking an angel and left a slight mark on her neck and left shoulder when his teeth clipped it.

Amanda hissed slightly before they headed to the ring and the match got underway… it wasn't long before Bray got the upper hand with a headlock but Finn reversed it just as quickly.

"Back and forth with these two, neither refusing to stay down for long." Corey says.

"It's been a heated feud, the latest thing adding fuel to the fire was when Bray poured the fake blood onto Mandy on Raw a few days ago." Michael says.

The reversing continued until the Bray was setting up for the Sister Abigail… Finn reversed it and pulled Bray's right arm back.

Unfortunately, he had used too much force and a sickening crack echoed from Bray's right wrist, Finn dropping him in shock.

"I'm alright… just finish this match." Bray said through the pain, Finn nodding and climbing up the top turnbuckle.

Finn jumped off and hit Bray with the Coup De Grace and pinned him for the victory, Amanda getting into the ring and the two hugging and kissing for a few seconds before Bray pulled himself up.

Both stood up to their feet, Finn stood protectively in front of Amanda as they weren't sure what Bray was going to do.

Bray extended his uninjured hand and Finn shook it, the fans cheering before Amanda reached over and lightly cradled Bray's injured wrist in her hands.

"Injuries happen… I'm okay." Bray says, his left hand lightly stroking Amanda's hair before a voice shouted...

"You stupid kids ruined it!"

The trio looked up the ramp and at the stage, Amanda's eyes narrowing in anger.

Stood at the stage was Vince Russo…


	3. Love Is Stronger Than Hate

Heads of long brown and shoulder length black hair snapped up at the shouting nearby… and the two women could tell it had crossed the line from storyline to real.

"How Joanie ever put up with you for nearly two decades, God rest her soul, I have no fucking idea! But she would be mad as hell if she were still alive, Russo! What the hell did Finn and I ever do to you?!" Amanda yelled.

"What do you make of this one, Mari?" The raven haired woman asked.

"Her close friend harmed by him, I'd say. Same in your head, Jessy girl?" Camari asks, her friend nodding.

"You two should've never been paired together to begin with, I don't know what the fuck you were thinking!" Vince says, turning to Hunter.

"When something sparks between two people, they're gonna find their way to each other." Hunter says, causing Jess to smile slightly and unknowingly nudge Camari's arm.

"He's right about that." Jess says, Vince narrowing his eyes at her.

"Who the hell are you to judge?" Vince asks.

"She's being honest, you wouldn't know honesty if it bit you on your ass!" Finn says.

"Or good management. Otherwise, WCW would still be around nowadays." Amanda says, Vince narrowing his eyes at the diva who had changed drastically in front of his eyes three years ago.

"You really think you're something special…" Vince says.

"I know what I'm doing in this business, we're not going backwards, we're moving on from crazy storylines and half assed feuds! You wouldn't give the younger WCW wrestlers a chance, you held them back out of spite!" Amanda says.

"Hey, you both need to calm down. Yes, the blood stunt was upsetting-" Hunter says, Vince turning his anger towards Hunter.

"Hey, jackass! Care to explain the real reason that you're intent on derailing their careers?" Camari says as she and Jess walked over, Vince looking at them.

"Who in the hell do you two think you are?!" Vince demanded.

"Military sailors, sir." Camari says, both of them making a salute motion, after which Jess muttered in aggravation.

"You two look familiar, I swear I saw you at the Tribute To The Troops show last year at Fort Benning." Amanda says.

"Well what else are we? And her father was in Cuba when it went to hell, reason to be at a tribute." Camari says.

"This year will be the 14th year in a row we've done that show, always feels good to give back to those who protect our country." Amanda says, trying not to smudge one of the painted wings on her right arm.

"Well spare a thought to the sightless, one legged James McCollin. Thrown from his service and still raised a child, me." Jess says.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Miss McCollin." Amanda says, her and Jess shaking hands for a few seconds and Jess seeing small scars on Amanda's index finger, middle finger and thumb on her right hand.

"You've thrown enough punches to have been through the wars yourself." Jess says.

"Yeah but these are from my hand getting trapped in the steps last year and then the steps were kicked against the post." Amanda says, Jess cringing.

"Almost as bad as poor Gary once when we just started out in the force. We ended up on the construction of a battleship and the guy got his hand and wrist trapped in a dropped deck plate." Camari says.

"Damn!" Amanda says as Hunter and Vince continued their conversation down the hall.

"You don't see that it's Lita and Edge all over again!" Vince growled.

Amanda was about to walk over and punch Vince after hearing that but Finn stopped her and Camari and Jess could see that what the older man down the hall mentioned had struck a nerve with the small woman.

"Adam and Lita never intended on hurting their respective partners back then… but Finn and I had been single for years before we got together." Amanda says, Camari and Jess realising it.

"Why are you comparing an affair that happened 12 years ago to a healthy relationship?!" Hunter yelled.

"And what would you call how you and Steph-" Vince starts to taunt, screaming as he reeled back and Hunter jumped back as Amanda clutched a kendo stick in her hands, her face a light red with anger.

"Jim Cornette told me that you're a grudge holding bitter bastard, I just didn't know how bad you hold onto them!" Amanda said threateningly, Finn carefully taking the kendo stick from her before he, Camari and Jess guided her to the locker room. "The fights can't always stay in the ring…"

"Try being stuck on one ship in an endless ocean expanse with not one person leaving or joining, the same people for months on end. Some of them, you become the closest friends and family with but then some others start to get tense, and there's no going for a walk to clear your head." Camari says.

Amanda nodded, a knock at the door sounding before Dean and Seth walked in.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for your tag match?" Amanda asks, Seth and Dean seeing that she was still in her outfit and paint when she was supposed to accompany her friends to ringside.

"Something we miss out on, little lady?" Dean asks, turning to Camari.

"The usual, close people rejecting someone's relationship." Camari says.

"Russo and I've never really gotten along, I put up with him for Joanie's sake… she's been gone for over a year now and he blamed everyone else." Amanda says, blinking her tears away before removing her pale blue contact lenses and revealing her hazel eyes.

"Feeling okay, love?" Finn asks, resting his hand on her back.

"Far from it… well, I better get this stuff off me." Amanda says, putting her contact lenses away in their case before she and Finn kissed and she headed to go get cleaned off.

"I'm gonna go get this off me too…" Finn says before leaving the room, Camari noticing that he didn't want to leave just yet.

"Something to say?" Camari asks.

"Keep an eye on her, please?" Finn asks.

"Oh of course. Aunties, we are." Jess says.

Finn nodded and left, Seth looking at Dean.

"Don't start it again. After what happened on Monday and then tonight, anyone would be angry." Dean says.

"What happened on Monday?" Jess asks.

"Fake blood got poured onto Mandy, it was supposed to be poured on Finn." Dean says, Jess turning angry.

"No wonder she was pissed! What are your writers smoking?" Jess says.

"Oh there are still a few that are here that have been here since the Attitude Era but Russo doesn't work here anymore." Seth says.

"Thank the lord for that." Camari says.

"Agreed." Dean and Seth say simultaneously.


	4. The Beast Unleashed

When it was main event time, no one knew what would happen as they had crowded around all the monitors in the back… but they sure didn't think that after he had lost the title that all hell would break loose entirely.

Brock Lesnar was screaming "It's all fucking bullshit!" as he was tearing up everything he found and even ripped off part of the mat outside the ring.

Security guards and wrestlers from Raw, SmackDown and NXT ran out there to try to restrain him but he easily beat up every one of them and tossed them aside as he made his way to the backstage area… and from the look on Amanda's face, Camari knew that this was far from the first time but it was completely unscripted.

"You've got a taser gun with you?" Amanda asks, Camari pulling up her shirt a bit to show a navy coloured handle and Jess doing the same to show the end of a spray can.

"We don't leave without them." Camari says.

"Stay here and do not leave this room until his rampage is over." Amanda says, Camari reluctantly handing her the gun and Amanda taking off before they could stop her… that didn't mean they weren't following her though.

Brock had tossed a production crate into Kalisto's leg before he felt the taser ends hit him and started spasming violently.

He fell to a knee, trying to get air into his lungs… before the 6'3", 286 pound man stood up, seeing Amanda.

"You're not hurting anyone else, Brock! Get back on your damn knees." Amanda says, Brock having known her since she was a child… but he had never once seen Amanda use a taser.

And he sure as hell wasn't gonna back down from her.

"What in hell's name did you turn into?! You're pretending it's a beautiful relationship when all Balor really did was turn you into his slut, Mandy!" Brock says, Amanda kicking him between his legs for that… to Brock's surprise, it was a hard blow and he fell to the floor.

"Don't turn this around on me, Brock! You've caused more than enough harm and it stops tonight!" Amanda says as the others caught up with her.

They were also armed with weapons from steel chairs to baseball bats as Brock stood back up… but Brock didn't recognise Camari and Jess.

Kalisto spoke in Spanish as the two young women helped him up, seeing the bone had broken through the skin on his left leg as wrestlers were helping each other to the back, concerned about each other's health.

"Military soldiers?" Brock says.

"Sailors too, we're Navy." Jess says.

"Back down, Brock." Amanda repeated, Brock nodding and storming off.

Following the others, Amanda instinctively held onto the taser until Camari gently took it from her.

"We have to train to use them, you know. That's why I have one and Jessy just has pepper spray… and from what I saw with the others helping each other, you're all one big family." Camari says.

"I just… acted on instinct. In that moment, I saw one of my oldest friends brutalizing everyone in his path… I honestly thought he was different after he had left, calmer." Amanda says, readjusting her Balor Club armband before she checked on Kalisto and Kurt could see the rage in her eyes about the rampage earlier.

"Mandy-" Kurt starts to say.

"Is Brock leaving the company, Kurt? This can't go on like it..." Amanda says, stopping when Finn walked in and the two hugged tightly and kissed.

"We've got a problem…" Finn says after they let go and he turned to Kurt, who knew that look and rushed out to the parking lot, Amanda and Kalisto hugging before she and Finn left.

"Get these fucking cuffs off me!" Brock shouted as he was being shoved into the squad car, Amanda and Finn helping a bruised and bleeding Samoa Joe up.

"I'm alright, kiddo." Joe says, the new WWE Universal Champion a bit unsteady on his feet as the NYPD started to drive away with Brock.

The car driving away didn't stop Brock from bolting from it after managing to free himself from the cuffs and running over, aiming his fist.

It had hit the wrong target unfortunately as Amanda had pulled Finn out of the way and Brock's fist hit the side of her head, rendering her unconscious as Finn caught her in his arms and the police tasered Brock.

"Mandy?! Mandy, wake up, baby! Come on, wake up, don't do this! I can't lose you!" Finn says, completely panicked.

Amanda's hazel eyes slowly opened and her vision was distorted but she knew Finn was holding her.

"So much… for an old friendship being strong again…" Amanda says through the pain, Finn holding her close to him and the two embracing each other as Camari and Jess ran out to them with paramedics following.

Back in the ER, Amanda was checked over by the doctors and stitched up but had narrowly avoided a concussion, missing teeth and broken bones.

But as Amanda felt a gel pack being pressed to her sore and bruised face by Finn, she was angry… not because Brock had hit her but because he was aiming for Finn.

"This should get his crazy ass fired." Amanda says as the door opened and she saw Eric Young limp in.

"You ain't lying there, Dollface." Eric says, his right arm in a cast that stopped below his elbow and bruises all over him as the two carefully hugged each other.

Amanda looked at her phone, seeing a text from Hunter.

' _Kiddo, you okay?!'_

' _No and I'm not the only one.'_ Amanda replies before snapping a photo of Eric and sending it to Hunter.

' _Damn it and he was supposed to be called up to the main roster soon! Everyone's sent me pictures of their injuries and are threatening assault charges against Brock!'_ Hunter replied.

Amanda switched to her selfie app and took pictures of her bruises and stitches before sending them to Hunter… moments later, a video call was sent to her phone and she answered it.

"They can keep that bastard in jail! I ain't renewing his contract either!" Hunter says.

"He needs to be drug tested, I have a feeling he's on something again." Amanda says.

That thought was something she never wanted to cross her mind after Brock swore that he was clean and sober after Wrestlemania 19… but Amanda was no longer that innocent kid who took words at face value.


	5. Time Changes Everything

_**8/21/17, Barclays Center…**_

" _Look!" Finn said with a smile, pointing up as it started to darken outside on the roof that he, Amanda and the others were either sitting or standing on, Amanda smiling as well when they saw it._

" _Once in a lifetime kind of thing…" Amanda replied as she and Finn watched the eclipse with the glasses, Finn's right arm around her before they kissed._

" _You two can't stop kissing for five minutes?" Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady teased, Carmella playfully swatting him before they kissed as well._

" _Babe, let them be. They're perfect for each other." Carmella responded as Colin ran the fingers on his right hand through her hair, his left hand resting on her back._

" _I'm betting we see a ring on that finger sooner rather than later. Don't wait long, Balor!" Enzo said from where he was with Liv, both trying not to laugh._

 _In the arena later, Amanda, Enzo and Colin were reading over the scripts for the Brooklyn street fight… and Colin saw her wince and knew which part she had gotten to._

" _Kiddo, it won't happen, okay? I promise." Colin said, trying to reassure her by resting his left hand on her right shoulder and his thumb lightly stroking it._

 _Amanda nodded and headed off to check that the makeup covering the bruise was still in place... but Asuka's injury on Saturday night at TakeOver had really upset her._

 _Broken collarbones limit a lot of movement in the arms and even after the injury healed, Amanda knew that Asuka would be dealing with pain every now and then even years after the injury…_

 **Present time,** _ **Enzo vs Cass, Brooklyn street fight…**_

Amanda's eyes widened when it happened, heart racing in panic and trying not to scream.

Forgetting that Colin was a Heel in storyline, the young diva rushed over to her friend and helped him up… but his knee buckled again and she threw her arms into the air in an X sign, despite the 7ft tall man's protesting.

The ref called for medical staff and the bell rang, Enzo throwing the steel chair down in anger and cursing up a storm… that was another thing that Amanda felt like doing right now, injuries made her furious.

"I told you not to fucking use that move near the fucking ropes!" Enzo yelled as he joined them outside, helping hold Colin up.

The two along with medical staff helped Colin to the back and he sat down on a crate before noticing how Amanda was stood, her tiny frame stiff and her staying still as if she was trying to make herself vanish into thin air.

Colin knew she was fighting off flashbacks to injuries she had witnessed as well as injuries she had sustained, ones she wasn't able to prevent.

"Tiny?" Colin said, his large hands carefully cradling Amanda's face and forcing her to look at him. "I'll heal up, I'll be good as new and back before you know it. Okay?"

Amanda nodded as the tears streamed down her face, Colin brushing them away and kissing both sides of her face before they hugged tightly… the two let go when Enzo lightly rubbed his left hand up and down Amanda's back as Finn reached them with Camari and Jess following him.

"Go clear your minds, we've got this." Camari responded, Amanda letting Finn take her away from there.

"First it was Bayley, then Scott… then Ric ended up in the hospital, then the rampage last night… it never really stops…" Amanda said, trailing off slightly as Finn rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders before taking her hands into his own.

"We've fought back from worse… we'll all be okay, love." Finn said reassuringly before they kiss, Amanda having to stand on her tiptoes.

"Whoa now, easy!"

The two stopped, seeing John walk over to them. Amanda playfully hit her older brother before they hugged.

 _ **Later, midway point during Finn Balor vs Jason Jordan…**_

"Whoa!" Amanda exclaimed as she had barely caught Jason's foot from hitting her by accident.

"You good, kiddo?" Jason asked, Amanda nodding as Jason went back to the match to finish it.

Finn had won and he and Amanda hugged and kissed after she got into the ring, Finn wrapping his right arm around her back and picking her up with ease as she still had her arms around him… they were caught up in each other that they had slipped and fell to the mat, Finn on top of Amanda and his hands on both sides of her face as he checked on her.

"You two lovebirds okay?" Jason asked with a slight laugh as he helped his friends up.

"We're alright." Finn answered, him and Jason shaking hands.

In the backstage area, Finn and Amanda kissed again as they held each other.

"Happy one year anniversary, love." Finn whispered.

"Happy one year anniversary… I love you so much, Finn." Amanda said before they kissed again.

"I love you too, Mandy." Finn said, lightly stroking Amanda's hair.

It was later at a beach where it was just the two of them, the others having left… but Amanda noticed something.

' _Why is he so damn nervous?'_ Amanda thought… before they stopped walking and Finn got down to his right knee, Amanda's eyes widening as she saw the little velvet box in his left hand.

"I know surprises tend to scare you, same with me at times… but don't be scared off. Amanda Rose Cena… will you marry me?" Finn asked, opening the box to reveal an Onyx marquise cut engagement ring with a small diamond on each side of the Onyx stone.

"Ye… yes! Yes!" Amanda managed to say as she couldn't wipe the joyous smile off her face, Finn smiling as he put the ring on her left ring finger before putting the box away and standing up… Amanda let out a squeal of happiness as Finn picked her up and spun her around before they kissed, the moonlight shining down and reflecting off of the Onyx and diamonds perfectly.

The spinning stopped but Amanda remained in Finn's arms as he held her close, their foreheads pressed together… neither could believe how much had changed in a year.


End file.
